


sana x yousef | didn't know you were home

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: prompt: convo that would have happened if elias didn't come in after sana caught yousef dancing.





	sana x yousef | didn't know you were home

Sana rested against the door, her eyes glancing towards the painted white wood of it and fixating for a moment on a smudge she saw there. The things she noticed when trying to avoid eye contact with the boy who'd changed everything. Or maybe not changed but exposed everything. Things she didn't want to acknowledge or think about. Didn't want to have to deal with.

There was a difference between the feelings that led your eyes to wander over the hard plains of guy's toned abs in the summer. The wants that pooled low in your stomach. Uncomfortable and distracting. Those feelings were completely different than those conjured by the boy she'd just found dancing all by himself, lost in music as it filled the room. Beautiful. He was beautiful.

Now he stood a number of feet away, embarrassed after being caught in moment he thought he was alone. He was usually so smooth. Had a way of making Sana blush or flustered with no more than a gaze. Cracking his way through that indifferent front she'd mastered long ago. Now it seemed it was his turn.

“Fuck, sorry, didn't know you were home.”

Hearing Elias move around in the next room, both turned and glanced in his direction in anticipation of him joining them.

“Shit, I forgot something. I'll be a minute.” Elias called to Yousef as the sound of his footsteps drew further away.

Yousef turned back to Sana, his dark eyes catching hers. This time she didn't look away but felt a heat form on her cheeks. She wondered if Yousef could see the blush, looking at her as intently as he was.

“How was yesterday? Did you have a good time?” He asked, with that hint of awkwardness she wouldn't usually associate with him.  
“Fun,” Sana replied. Fun, yeah. That was _one_ word for it. But she hadn't gone into detail with anyone about how 'fun' Friday night had been and she wasn't about to start with Yousef. She paused for a moment, almost forgetting why she'd come into the room in the first place.  
When Sana had stormed down the hall she had thought she was going to find her brother. Maybe he wouldn't be alone but he'd act as enough of a buffer between Yousef and her thoughts that she would be able to think straight. She'd tell him to turn the music down and that would be that. There wouldn't be any of this awkward silence or internal kicking of herself that she was considering pretending she came into the room for any other reason. Sana needn't have worried about having to confront him.

“It's the music, right? I'll keep it down. I'll make sure Elias does too.”

That coaxed a smile from her. She felt herself softening in a way she wasn't used to, wasn't comfortable with but it was happening none the less.

“Thank you. I was just trying to pray.” Sana said simply, lifting a shoulder.

“Oh shit, yeah. I didn't even think.” Yousef replied, checking his watch.  
“Why would you?” There was a bite to Sana's words that she never intended and she could tell the teeth made contact in the way Yousef's brow creased and he visibly tensed. She quickly fumbled for the words to explain and apologise. She hated her meaning being misunderstood. Hated coming across harsh when that wasn't her intention.

“I uh, I didn't mean-”

Yousef raised a hand, the corners of his lips kicking up into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“It's okay, I know what you mean. I mean... I don't know when the last time I prayed was.” As he spoke his hand sifted through his hair, his eyes glancing towards the floor as if ashamed to admit it.

Sana hesitated before taking a step into the room, towards Yousef. “No, I- I didn't mean that. I'm not judging at all.” She bit her lip, unsure how to explain herself without giving too much away. Without seeming like she was trying to fish for something in an empty pond. “I just meant why would you think about... me.”

Sana almost rolled her eyes at herself. That had not come out right. She rushed to clarify what she'd meant, the heat in her cheeks rising all the more. “I mean, why would you think of it when you didn't know I was here. You know? So no worries. It's fine.” Sana finished with a smile. It felt too much, this all felt too much, like she was giving Yousef a chance to see right through her but she didn't know how to stop this runaway train.

Yousef took a couple of steps towards Sana and she was mixture of wanting to bolt and being glued to the spot. His hand moved to grip the back of his check and his eyes bore into her, she felt them against her almost as physical a touch as hands on skin. The rise and fall of Sana's chest sped up at his closer proximity.

“Sana, I-”

Just then Elias breezed in through the door. He was rambling on about something that only sounded like white noise to Sana's ears. The weight of what Yousef was about to say hung heavily between them and Elias seemed to notice the tension. He came to a stop, looking between his sister and Yousef. A frown dripped his brow but he didn't speak, presumably waiting for an explanation. Thankfully Yousef found his voice because Sana was at a loss.

“Sana was trying to pray. She wants us to keep it down.”

“Yeah,” Sana finally spoke up. “It may not be as important to you as whatever else you have planned but I'd really appreciate it if you could respect that it is for me and let me do it in peace. Thanks.”

With that Sana turned on her heal, catching Yousef's small quirk of his lips, and went back to her room, her head buzzing and her heart beating fast, the sound of Elias calling to her about Noora following her.

 


End file.
